Truely Fire
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: At Scrubbly Fair, a girl named Maria gets involved with Pennykettle dragons! Oneshot.


**This is about a little girl named Maria who... well, you'll see...**

Maria looked around. She was at a Scrubbly fair with her parents. There were rides and food, and jewelry stands and... ew! Kissing booth!

Then, Maria's gaze swept to a large stand full of clay sculptures. Coming closer, she saw that they were dragons!

"Mommy! Mommy!" Maria called "can I have a dragon?"

"Oh sweetie. I am afraid they cost too much," Maria's mom said. The woman running the stand went over to Maria.

"It's okay," she said "they don't cost much. Only three dollars per dragon."

"That's still pretty expensive..." Maria's mom said.

"Tell you what: I'll give you my adress, and you can owe me money," the lady said sweetly. Her red hair swept over Maria's head.

"Okay!" Maria said sweetly.

"What's your name anyway?" Maria's mother asked.

"Liz Pennykettle. My adress is 42 Wayward Crescent," the lady answered.

"And, um, can I pick out my own dragon, or will you give one to me at random?" Maria asked shyly.

"Oh, go ahead and pick one out!" Liz said, smiling. Maria said a quick thank you and looked at all the dragons. There was one dragon with neon green scales and golden wings. It had flashy green and purple eyes.

"That one's pretty," Maria said, pointing to the dragon.

"Do you want her?" Liz asked.

"Sure!" Maria said "what shall I call her?"

"Dragon names should start with G," Liz said "and she's a special dragon. She's a truth telling dragon. She detects when someone's lying, and she cannot tell a lie."

"How about... Glade," Maria decided.

"Good idea," Liz said. Maria's mother checked the time.

"Oh Maria, time to go," she said.

"Thank you Liz," Maria said before heading back to her mother's car.

"Anytime!" Liz replied.

"Mom," Maria said "when we get home, can I watch the movie, 'Santa Buddies'?" **(no, really, I love that movie!)**

"But it's summer!" Maria's mother laughed.

"So? I love that movie!" Maria said.

"Oh all right," Maria's mother gave in "but brush your teeth first."

* * *

><p>After watching the movie, Maria was ordered to go to bed. But before she climbed in, she set her dragon on her bookshelf.<p>

"I love you Glade," she whispered. She climbed into bed and wished that her dragon was alive.

"If Glade was alive, we could do so many things together!" she thought. She got out of bed and grabbed her Webkinz from the bookshelf. Climbing back into bed, she toyed with the Webkinz' long fur.

"Pandy, what do you think of my new dragon?" she asked the stuffed animal. It remained silent.

"I love it so much!" she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Maria rounded up some scattered allowance money from the past years. She was paid a quarter every day.<p>

"Twenty-five, fifty, sevendy-five, a dollar, a dollar twenty-five, a dollar fifty, a dollar sevendy-five, two dollars..." she counted. In the end she had two dollars and fifty five cents, the extra nickel from the sidewalk.

"Oh no! I'm short forty five cents!" Maria cried.

"Maria! It's a beautiful day out today! Why don't you go to the park with your best friend Amy?" Maria's mom called from the living room.

"Okay. Can I bring Glade?" Maria asked.

"Don't drop her! I didn't pay three dollars just to have a dragon shattered!" Maria's mom said.

"Okay!" Maria said, grabbing Glade off the shelf. She jogged to Amy's house. Amy's mother answered the door saying that Amy was sick, so Maria went to the park by herself.

"So Glade, just you and me today," Maria said. She passed a man who looked at her like she had three heads.

"We're here!" Maria said, opening the gate to the park. She went in and sat on a bench. A man sat next to her, also holding a dragon. He was accompanied by a woman and a small child, about five.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Maria replied.

"Nice day... Lexie! Don't pet the big dog without permission!" the man said. The small girl looked back at him with deep brown eyes, then went back to him.

"I'm David. David Rain," the man said, holding out his hand. Maria shook it.

"I'm Maria," Maria said "what's your dragon's name?"

"Oh, his name is Gadzooks. And yours?"

"Glade. She's a truth telling dragon."

"So you are that kid from the fair, eh? Liz says you can have Glade for free," David said. The lady smiled. She also held a dragon.

"You know, something awesome will happen if you believe the dragon is real," she said, winking.

"Now Zanna, you really didn't have to say that, did you?" David scolded. Maria looked back at the couple, and then started to walk home. And something amazing did happen. Glade blinked, flicked her tail, and flapped her wings.

Glade was alive.

**Do you like it? Do you NOT like it? Please review!**


End file.
